Mystery Secrets
Mystery Secrets is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Fred tells his flashback about his days with Mystery Inc and how they first met. Synopsis In Shaggy's house, Velma is doing her Science in Shaggy's basement with technology and equipment, Karl sees Shaggy and Scooby-Doo eating a lot of food, as they watch more about Vincent Van Ghoul and the new episode that they missed. Karl goes outside of Shaggy's garden as Fred still feeling sad but he does care about a small detail that he is going to tell, Karl about his past mysteries. Past Fred first met his friends, when they were kids. They got detention as they were running across the class. Fred meets Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and Daphne for the first time, as they all were talking to each other. They decided to solve mysteries in a haunted house, as they were chased by monsters but lucky. Shaggy tripped him, as it turned to be Carves. As he wants to scare them if they come inside his house. As he is arrested from the police, Fred decided to be the leader, as Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby follow Fred to solve Mysteries, together. Since then, they solved many mysteries to teenagers, a tree monster is chasing Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. They run into Daphne, as she got hurt by the tree monster. Fred goes to her and as she is okay, Fred fears to lose her and his team. Daphne's head hurt as she sits out for Mystery. Fred fails to trap the tree monster, as it got away. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby want to know that Fred is okay, as he is affected by Daphne's. Mystery Inc never gave up on Fred, as Daphne returns the next day with a bandage. Fred has knowledge back, as the tree monster continues to rampage the city. Police want Mystery Inc to get the Mystery done, as Velma found a glue is covered with leaves. Velma knows it's a fake, as Daphne back Shaggy and Scooby to go as bait, as Fred will use something bad to poison the tree monster and weekend him for a trap. Shaggy and Scooby go there as bait, as the Tree Monster is attacking them as they continue to ran. Tree Monster chase Daphne, as she calls Fred to trap it. Tree Monster getting weakened by the gas by trapping him with a net. Mystery Inc unmasked them, it turned out to Red Hering. Fred's bully from his childhood. Red Hering wants revenge on Mystery Inc for ruining his life and he got expelled after attacking the school. Red has a true hatred towards Fred, as the police take him away. Mystery Inc knows what they mean for each other to keep each other safe, as they say, "Mystery Inc" as it ends. Present Fred doesn't want to tell, Karl on how they split up. Karl was in the hospital on that day, that Fred has disbanded, Mystery Inc. He found out, when Daphne is back, as they got a lot. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby joins with Fred and Karl outside to tell about meeting Van Ghoul, again. Fred will soon, with Mystery Inc. They ran into the house, as Fred tells him to come, as he does. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo (Past And Present) * Shaggy Rogers (Past And Present) * Fred Jones (Past and Present) * Daphne Blake (Flashback) * Velma Dinkley (Past And Present) Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Vincent Van Ghoul (TV Appearance) Villains: * Carves (First Appearance, Flashback) * Tree Monster (First Appearance, Flashback) * Red Herring (First Appearance, Flashback) Other characters: * Police (First Appearance) Locations * Coolsville Objects * Posion Smell * Gas * Nets * Sandwich * Cookies * Chips Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Red Herring first appearance since Pup * This is a flashback appearance, as Daphne appears with Mystery Inc * Fred cares about Daphne, when she get's hurt and captured * Vincent Van Ghoul appears in TV, as Shaggy and Scooby want to met him, again. It happens in episode 16 Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as Plant * Traps: * Clues: Gas, Nets * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: 1 * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: Cultural references * Vincent Van Ghoul mentions about 13 Ghosts * Red Herring appears for the first time since Pup In other languages See Also Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine